


even wide awake or dreaming

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not have had loads of space, but they made it work on the nights they had to spend on the bus. Calum and Ashton shared their bunk with no complications, simply joking around before falling asleep next to one another. Michael and Luke were usually the same way; until Michael was woken up one night by the sound of soft groans and the sheets shifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even wide awake or dreaming

The boys of 5 seconds of summer were all very respectful of each other's personal space and boundaries; for the most part at least. Sure they liked to push one another's buttons and test limits occasionally, like normal friends, but they always knew just when to stop the jokes before someone got seriously uncomfortable. 

Luckily, they were all secure enough in their sexualities that insignificant things like holding hands and sharing beds weren't a huge deal on the tour bus. They actually saved a lot of space by simply sharing two bunks instead of having four. Calum and Ashton paired up while Luke and Michael took the other bunk. 

They may not have had loads of space, but they made it work on the nights they had to spend on the bus. Calum and Ashton shared their bunk with no complications, simply joking around before falling asleep next to one another. Michael and Luke were usually the same way; until Michael was woken up one night by the sound of soft groans and the sheets shifting. 

He woke up suddenly, thinking he had imagined the soft groan and was about to turn over to return to his slumber when he heard a small gasp. Michael, being a concerned friend, turned over to face Luke, worried that the younger boy was having a nightmare but was relieved to find him still asleep with a blissful expression. 

Michael pondered why Luke would be making noises in his sleep if he was having a pleasant dream; then it dawned on him when Luke shifted his hips under the blanket and let out a soft moan. His cheeks heated up immediately at the hot spike of arousal that the realization that Luke was having a wet dream sent through him. It was so dirty of Michael to feel the stirring of arousal in his groin at his best friend's pleasured face in his sleep; but he couldn't turn away. 

He was frozen on the bed with his half hard cock demanding attention and his morality slipping. On one hand; he knew he should wake Luke up. It would embarrass the hell out of both of them, but he knew Luke would be even more embarrassed if Michael didn't say anything. But on the other hand; his wildly attractive best friend was currently laying on his stomach and grinding his hips on the bed while he dreamt about something filthy, groaning and sighing softly against the pillow. 

Michael cursed softly under his breath, deciding to do the right thing and wake his friend up. He reached his hand out to shake Luke's shoulder gently. "Um hey buddy, time to wake up please," Michael pleaded awkwardly, feeling incredibly guilty at the way his cock twitched against his thigh. 

Luke hummed, shifting in his sleep like he would wake up, but simply dropped his mouth open around a gasp. "Oh Mikey yes," he mumbled in his sleep, shifting his hips down and groaning. 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, removing his hand as fast as he could and reaching down to give his painful erection a squeeze through his sleep pants. He bit his palm to stifle the relieved groan that slipped past his lips as he felt the edge of his arousal simmer down.

"Fuck Luke why didn't you just wake up," He muttered to himself, feeling his guilt and morals subside to his burning desire. "Why did you have to be dreaming about me?" Michael whispered as he made up his mind. He would only help Luke get off in his sleep and then they would never have to face the embarrassment of Luke being awake. It seemed like a win win situation; Luke skipped his embarrassment and Michael got to get him off. At least Michael was convincing himself that this would be beneficial for both of them. 

He very carefully slipped the blanket off of Luke's body, revealing his backside covered by tight black boxer-briefs. Michael groaned at how fit his friend was and took a moment to appreciate the strong pale back and muscular legs that went on for eternity. He looked at Luke's soft and perky bum and prayed to God that he would be spared from eternal damnation for taking advantage of this opportunity. He couldn't hold himself back from raising a tentative hand to squeeze one of the soft cheeks in front of him. Michael let out a hard sigh through his nose as Luke's hips pushed back into the touch. 

Luke whimpered in his sleep, turning his head into the soft pillow and rutting down against the mattress. Michael groaned, and threw all caution to the wind when he took in the sight of his best friend humping their bed. Very carefully, he straddled the back of Luke's thighs causing the younger boy to still his hips. Michael leaned over Luke's body, careful to not put too much of his weight on the younger boy beneath him and very gently nuzzled his nose against the pale skin of his neck. 

Luke sighed happily, and Michael felt bold enough to press a hot open mouthed kiss on his neck. When he noticed that Luke was still soundly asleep he felt confident enough to press his hips down against Luke's covered bottom. Luke whined softly, lifting his hips off of the bed slightly to press back against Michael's erection. Michael took the opportunity to slip his hand around Luke's hip to press his palm against the younger boy's hard cock. It twitched responsively against Michael's hand, and the dark haired boy groaned when he felt the wet, sticky patch of fabric against his palm. 

Michael slowly moved his hips back and forth over the swell of Luke's ass, leaning down to whispers to Luke as he gripped the boy through his underwear. "God you're so naughty Luke baby," he groaned softly, "having dirty dreams about me while I slept next to you. I bet what you're dreaming isn't as good as the real thing baby boy. Wake up and I'll give you whatever you want sweetie. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing you come all over yourself in your sleep; waking up tomorrow morning all messy and embarrassed."

Michael was so caught up in his own pleasure, he had failed to notice Luke going very quiet and still underneath him. He paused his movements, feeling his heart flutter nervously as Luke let out a soft shaky breath. 

"M-mike?" He asked softly, obviously very awake and very very confused. 

Michael cursed to himself, excuses running through his head wildly but all he managed to let out was an equally soft and nervous, "Y-yes Luke?"

"I'm not dreaming right? Like this is real life?" He asked softly, peering over his shoulder to lock his eyes on Michael's. 

Michael flushed darkly and lowered his head in shame, "No, I was just trying to help honest. We can just forget this ever happened and never speak of it again if you want."

Luke took Michael by surprised and rolled them over, so that Michael lay on his back and Luke was kneeling between his legs. "Fuck no baby," Luke moaned, leaning down to bite at Michael's plump bottom lip. "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about you Mike; just hoping that one night you'd hear me moaning your name."

Michael had to smash his lips against Luke's sloppily to cover up the loud whine that escaped his throat at Luke's down right erotic voice and lust filled face. Luke growled softly, kissing Michael back just as hard and reaching a hand up to grab a fistful of his hair. He tugged it back sharply, causing Michael to moan and shut his eyes. Luke started to bite and suck at the exposed skin on Michael's throat, leaving bright red marks. 

"Fuck Luke," Michael moaned, "I always thought I'd have you underneath me."

Luke chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to Michael's sharp collar bone, "Either way works for me baby, as long as I'm with you."

"Don't ruin this by being cheesy," Michael groaned, glaring sharply at Luke's grinning face. 

"Just hush and enjoy this baby boy," Luke murmured softly, slotting his leg between Michael's and pressing his thigh against Michael's erection. Michael sighed contentedly and brought their lips together for a messy kiss to muffle his soft moans and whines. 

Michael was grinding his hips hard against Luke's strong thigh, chasing the pleasurable friction that the movements caused him. He could feel the heat building his in his lower stomach and his abdominal muscles clenched almost painful. "Fuck Luke, I'm going cum please," Michael pleaded softly, hips losing all semblance of rhythm and rutting against Luke's thigh desperately. 

Luke groaned low in his chest, having been grinding his cock against Michael's hip. He tugged on Michael's hair and pressed their foreheads together, swallowing Michael's loud moan and the dark haired boy stilled his hips as he came in his pants. Luke was moving his thigh slowly, helping the boy through his orgasm as Michael panted heavily. 

Luke kissed him sweetly before letting go of Michael's hair and using that hand to pull his cock out of his tight underwear. "Gonna help me cum now baby?" He asked huskily, groaning when Michael reached one of his small hands down to grasp Luke's hard cock. 

He had been hard for so long, his erection was hot to the touch and finally having someone touch him after so long brought immediate pleasure to Luke. He titled his head against Michael's forehead and groaned as the dark haired boy set a quick pace. 

"God Mikey baby just like that-twist your wrist a little honey. Oh fuck, I'm going cum," Luke warned, kissing Michael as a deep moan rumbled in his chest. He thrusted into Michael's palm while the dark haired boy twisted his wrist right underneath the sensitive head of the younger boy's erection. That action caused Luke to finally tip over the edge and he came all over Michael's hand and stomach, groaning deeply. 

Michael grimaced and wiped his hand on Luke's underwear, earning him an eye roll and a sharp bite to his collar bone. They both chuckled quietly and laid back down under the blanket, Michael laying his head on Luke's broad chest as the younger boy played with his hair. 

"You were right Mikey," Luke mumbled sleepily, pressing a kiss to Michael's forehead, "The real thing is so much better then my dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Im such sub michael garbage tho


End file.
